clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 2
Music how can i have music on my profile? Milo 85 (talk) *Hi, if you want music, you can you the EmbedMusic Template, and pick a music Number (you can see it Here. Thanks :) Happy Birthday to you too :P I have been dumped in the sea! 00:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Happy Birthday 2 Happy Birthday! (A day early) :) Have a great day! Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl, Ninja Master, and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 00:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Memorial Gift Hi there Mario, thank you for the Memorial Gift. I love it! I will send you a Summer Gift around June/July ;) Btw, when is your next gift going to be? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Snow ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| is ]] May 24, 2013 My Next gift is Summer gifts as well! Happy Birthday! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 04:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Party Gift Since you came to my party, you can now add to your templates page. — Spydar007 (Talk) 09:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks, I will add it to my Template SubPage. RE:2 Questions Done. Thank you for contacting! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats! Hey there Mario. Congratulations to you too, and thank you! Hope you do a well and great job helping the chat! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Snow ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| is ]] May 27, 2013 RE:A Vandal Hi Mario, is now blocked. I don't think this guy would spam/ vandalsie anyway, though it is a strange way to vandalise :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block and Your My Penguin Icon you didn't request Hi Mario, is already blocked. Also thank you for the image! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mayberry Melonpool Have you heard of the alien character Mayberry Melonpool from the comic strip Melonpool? -- TheSitcomLover 4:32pm, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Unsigned Summary Hahaha I like your profile background music! RE:Rocky and CeCe Giveaway Hi Mario, Thae page is now semi-protected. Thank you for reporting this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Mario! Thanks for your greeting! HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER!!! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Can you make a custom penguin for me? Here are the items: Head-Chef Hat Face-Blue Snorkel Neck-Supply Bag or Scuba Tank Body-Red and Black Sailor Shirt Feet-Hockey Skates Hand-Friendship Bracelet Put it on my talk page when your done! NOTE-THE PICTURE I PUT IS THE BACKGROUND RE: Hi, Thanks for postcard. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Summer card Awh thanks for the summer card! Auto the mage 12:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Top trumps mariocart25charizard request.png|your request hope you like it :). - Dude!! I laughed at your new avatar, Gary as a Chips! Hahaha! -- Dude, Ghosts are really getting CRAZAY! Change your fate. 09:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Custom Monster University Penguin Hi Mariocart25Charizard,could you make the custom penguin for me?Here it goes: Ok,here it goes: Head-The Firestriker Face-Black Sunglasses Neck-Pearl Collar Color-Brown Team-ROR. Thanks,LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 15:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Protection level Hi Mario, You asked me to change the protection settings of your template yesterday. Do you want me to change them back so only admins will be able to edit it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned Summary Rekanochi (talk) 19:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai Mario. I'm a bit confused. On your custom penguins blog, with the different MU shirt things, I didn't get mine. I'll re-request it. :3 *Punk Wig *A monocle of some sort. *Amulet. All gems. *Lime Green *JOX. Music embeding Hey,mariocart25charizard,its your friend,wizz55,can i ask you something,how do you embed music on your page?Oh,and one more thing,someone banned me from the chat. Chat Log Update Please update the Chat Logs. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Monsters University Takeover Custom Penguin Head- Delta Fedora Face- None Neck- None Color- Yellow Team- JOX Recolor Hey Mario! Would you mind changing the penguin to the color Blue? Thanks! -- (talk) 21:36, June 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Recolor oops i forgot to post the penguin! MU icon! TEAM OK!.jpg|Change the penguin to dark blue AKA Blue -- (talk) 21:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Im not a sock of Lucky92204! I swear! I solemnly swear I am not her or him. Create my custom! Hi! Can you make a custom for me? here is a list for the items i wanted: **Complete outfit of Taylor Holbrook's. **Daisy Chain **Pink Checkered Shoes **Gold Bling Bracelet please find these! --Superbpuffle the octobanana drools... drools.... and drools..... (talk) 22:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ''Unsigned Summary'' Im not a sock of Lucky92204! I swear! I solemnly swear I am not her or him. Helmet custom Hey it's Helmet (Helmetpig2013) asking you where my custom is :\ Can you leave a message user talk:Helmetpig2013 ''Unsigned Summary'' Whenpigsfly765 (talk) 18:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I am sure. I think she hacked my account or something on Club Penguin. I swear I don't know who she is. custom make it please Lego here (talk) 20:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hot Dog Red CP is Trying to break the bot Hey It's Helmet Hot Dog Red was using the bot too much COME ON CHAT This is an emegency RE:Question Hi Mario, I enterd the games via OK, though i don't really care in which team i am :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help :P Hi Mario, I updated the template and added documentation for it to make more sence. If you need mroe help, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:26, July 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:TheSitcomLover Hi Mario, I banned for 3 days for that. If someone just bullies you in PM, please also block the private message of this user. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Help Please block User:HappyHappyDay1 because he cussed on User:TraGiggles's blog. User:SporeVideos3 07 Jul 2013 02:33 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for removing the thread! Good thing HappyHappyDays1 got blocked! --OMG! Cadence is here! 02:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for removing the thread! Good thing HappyHappyDays1 got blocked! --OMG! Cadence is here! (talk) 02:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Make a Penguin Stuffie for me (not the costume) *Color:Brown *Face: Ninja Mask *Body: Black Belt *Neck: Amulet (Include all 3 gems on there please!) No Hands Items or feet or head. Mech Miche Hi Mario, The game is awesome :D It's cool to hear that you like it too. By the rating some users gave to it from 1 to 10 earlier, it looks like this game is a success ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Hi Mario, Thanks for noticing and for your message ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC)